His Brimstone Bed
by Tazlet
Summary: "Don't take it personally. With me, it's something of a constant state." "You're in a constant state of arousal?" "Oh! No!" Lucifer smiled his brightest smile. "More like always coming…or not coming. It's almost a spiritual attribute...


**His Brimstone Bed  
** by Taz

"You're not going to keep him!" Amenadiel said.

"I've always been fond of pets, and since Maze has taken herself off…"

"Luci!"

"Why not? He probably doesn't eat much."

Amenadiel smirked, but had enough sense not to enlarge on what, in hindsight, turned out to be a freebie.

Lucifer let it pass and concentrated his gaze on the Los Angles skyline as if it were possible he'd spot his missing demon soaring above the rooftops. It had been over two millennia since Mazikeen had manifested with wings. Still…

"You haven't heard from her, have you?" Amenadiel said.

"Not since she saved your life."

"Is there any doubt about her commitment to you?"

"Every doubt. Try and remember, brother, that Maze may see the current _sitch_ as a conflict of interest." Lucifer sighed, and turned from the window. He looked soberly at Amenadiel. "She disappeared the same night that I made a deal with Our Father who art in… It's a bit too much of a coincidence."

"But she's sworn to your eternal defense!"

"I think we strained her loyalty." Lucifer scowled at the broken mirrors behind the bar, which reminded him that the glass in his hand was empty.

He went over and poured another two fingers of scotch with which he saluted Amenadiel. "Here's to eternity, and here's to fucking forever!"

He tossed it back on one gulp.

Amenadiel sipped more thoughtfully.

"If we can't count on Maze," he said. "How do you plan to capture Our Mother and bring her back to Hell?"

"I don't know, considering I don't have a clue where she could be. After five thousand years in Hell, I'd be getting a spa treatment on Rodeo drive, but Mom was never one to lie back, eat bonbons, and chill." He considered the dregs in his glass. "I expect that as soon as she gets her feet under her, we'll know about it. I'd like to do is set up a Paranormal Distant Early Warning System for when that happens."

"A what?"

"A network, tuned in and ready to report any freak disturbances. Thankfully, Lux an ideal headquarters for that. You are going to mend fences with Linda. I want you in a position to hear all the industry gossip. Her client base is highly sensitive, neurotic and well connected."

"How do you propose I do that?" Amenadiel interrupted. "She's…"

"Pissed at you? So you are going to lie, grovel and…" Lucifer's eyes gleamed and briefly, the tip of his tongue flickered against his upper lip. "Do anything that I would do."

"And, if you haven't, sign up for Facebook, Twitter, Twaddle, Tumblr…social media site…use your own name."

"Why?"

"All. The. Gossip. Keep up if you want to be a general in this devil's army."

"May I assume you're already on Facebook?"

"For years! I love it! Human beings have such deliciously sordid fantasies. What I will also be doing is consolidating ties with the LAPD. We're going to need access to their databases, resources and contacts."

"Is that why…?" Amenadiel looked pointedly toward the bedroom.

"We're going to need all the help we can get."

"He's waking up."

"Good." Lucifer set his glass on the counter, and glanced at Amenadiel. "Stay for breakfast?"

"No." Amenadiel stood. "I have to go create a Twiddle profile."

"You sure?" Lucifer undid the sash of his black robe. "He's dim but surprisingly hot once you light him up."

"Luci, don't be so cocksure of yourself. If he hadn't been tired and distracted I wouldn't have been able to control him."

"See yourself out," Lucifer said.

He headed for the bedroom, with the black robe sliding off his shoulders. It pooled on the floor behind him and wasn't even ruffled by the wind that blew through the room.

The bed, as he had informed Dan the night before, was large enough for five, assuming they were close friends.

Not that Lucifer had five close friends, but in his business you never knew who might be staying over.

At the moment the only person in the bed, was half buried in a mountain of feather pillows, with the billowing duvet and the soft cotton sheets bunched around him. Lucifer's bedclothes were the color of the sky at sunrise. One long leg, well-muscled leg lay on top of the duvet. It was lightly downed in gold and tanned up to the curve of a buttock where the skin suddenly turned pale and creamy. Not bad Lucifer thought. The tan line was horrible and the fuzz could use a little discreet manscaping, but the ass looked like polished chalcedony and would probably warm quickly to the touch. Lucifer's hand itched to try.

Instead, he slipped under the covers, piled pillows under his head, and pushed the duvet out of the way so that he could study the sleeping man's face unimpeded.

 _Ordinary. So very, very ordinary._ _Tell me, Dan the ordinary man, what was it that Chloe saw the first time she laid eyes on you?_

 _Why Detective Douche what pretty eyes you have?_

Lucifer had to admit that Dan's eyes, light grey and highly reflective, were a feature. Not that he ever intended to share the thought.

From the quivering of his eyelids, Dan was dreaming, from the smile on his lips, it was a pleasant dream, but he grunted in his sleep and was feeling blindly with a hand. _Oh, that's charming._ _But you probably wouldn't have made detective if you couldn't sense when someone was nearby. That's probably the minimum requirement for the job._

 _I don't get it._ Lucifer laced their fingers together. _But I'm going to._

He gave a tug. Dan's eyes flickered open.

"Good morning, Sweetcheeks!" Lucifer sang out. The greeting was accompanied by his brightest smile

Dan's eyes went wide. "Oh, shit!"

"Is that a look of dawning horror, or it you your deer-in-the-headlights impression?"

"Oh, God!" Dan rolled over on his back and pressed the palms of his hands over his eyes.

"You don't need to bring my father into this."

"I was praying that last night was a bad dream."

"Don't worry, it wasn't."

Since Dan had made easy, Lucifer climbed on top of him.

"No, you don't!"

Dan tried to shove him off. Lucifer pressed him down, and wriggling, forcing his thighs apart.

"What's this? I'm hurt! I thought you liked me," he said, laughing. "In fact, considering the...uh…present state of your affairs. I'd say you were ready for another round."

"No! No! No!"

Dan batted at him, pushed, shoved and heaved. When he found he couldn't knock Lucifer off him, he tried to slither out from under, but you can't slither out from under a man who suddenly seems to have more than the normal allowance of arms and legs. Up or down, left or right. Whatever direction Dan tried, one of Lucifer's limbs was blocking the way. "What are you a spider?"

Tussling in a feather bed, only digs you in deeper.

Dan had to stop.

They were submerged under mounds of bedding; it was like being smothered in soft warm clouds perfumed with musk, bittersweet and profane.

"This isn't fair!" He was just holding Lucifer's hands off of him, and panting.

Lucifer, laughing, broke his grip and rose on his knees. He shook the covers back, and then sat down again. "In case you hadn't heard, the Devil doesn't play fair."

Dan yelped and arched. "What are you doing?"

"Doesn't that feel good?" Lucifer bent over and whispered in his ear. "Tell the truth now."

"Yessss… Oh, God!"

"Oi! Do you want him to see you like this?" Lucifer punctuated his words with a nip to the tip of Dan's nose.

"Ow! That hurts!" Dan clapped a hand to his nose.

"Let me see…" Lucifer moved his hand, examined the bite. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He planted a kiss the tip of Dan's nose. Then he kissed the hollow of Dan's temple and let his breath cool the places that his lips had touched. "All better?"

"Yes." Dan grimaced.

"Good." Lucifer propped himself on an elbow and tapped the tip of Dan's nose. "I'll make a deal with you. I kiss you again. And when I'm done, I'm going to have breakfast. Do you have any objections?" He blew a soft puff of air on Dan's cheek. "I mean any serious objections?"

Dan closed his eyes. All the resistance had drained out of him. It was clear that Lucifer wasn't going to move, until he had his way. "No," he said.

"Thought not." Lucifer said. "Just lie back. Think of England. I have it on good authority that helps."

Dan lay back. It was just one kiss…and he didn't have to like it.

It was the kiss of a lifetime.

Lucifer took his time.

He was thorough.

He concentrated on the border of Dan's mouth, touching every nerve cluster, sucking, gnawing, nibbling, but not insisting, teasing gently. And after a while, Dan found himself following each sensation until, suddenly, he was at clawing at edge of an abyss, and he thought of falling over and flying.

But he was eased back gently.

It felt as if he had been at banquet, and all of the food had been snatched away.

Gasping and shivering, he clutched the bedclothes. He felt Lucifer's lips touch his cheek. Dan turned to him. Their lips were so near to touching. His parted. It was an invitation to penetration, but Lucifer didn't accept it.

He did kiss Dan again.

This time, when he was done, Dan was left like a fly in liquid amber. Trapped. Caught up in an overwhelming need. He was starving. But the deal was done and he wouldn't beg. He wasn't even sure what would have begged for.

He lay quiescent and waited for the end, or what happened next.

Lucifer bent his head and swallowed Dan's prick entirely. He swallowed every drop of the endless golden rush.

The Devil is a perfect lover.

When it was over and any sensation would have been excruciating and sent Dan into paroxysms of agony, Lucifer was careful not tease him with tongue or fingertips. He lay still with his head on Dan's thigh, as the prick in his mouth deflated. It was the feeling of it slipping out that brought Dan back to life allowed him to reclaim himself.

As shrank, Lucifer gave the tip one last regretful lick, Dan said, "Am I right in guessing, that's your idea of a complete breakfast?"

"Breakfast of champions." Lucifer levered himself up on an elbow. "High in protein. Delicious."

He pinked Dan's flaccid prick and snickered as Dan scooched up and subsided against the headboard.

"You tricked me."

Lucifer sat up and crossed his legs. Their knees were touching.

"The name of the game. Thank you for not ruining the moment by carrying on like a despoiled virgin. You never know…" The expression on Dan's face was peculiar. "Are you all right? You look a little peaked. No undisclosed heart conditions or anything like that? I wouldn't have thought a police detective…but human beings are so fragile."

Dan raised his right hand and waved, signaling Lucifer to shut his mouth. He then pointed a forefinger up and bent it so he was pointing at Lucifer's crotch. "Can't help it—it's the detective—but you..."

Lucifer looked down.

"Oh, hello there!"

"You didn't come?"

"Don't take it personally. With me, it's something of a constant state."

"You're in a constant state of arousal?"

"Oh! No!" Lucifer smiled his brightest smile. "More like always coming…or not coming. It's almost a spiritual attribute. I have incredible stamina for someone my age. My refractory period is practically _nil_. Let me show you." He got up on his knees, with his prick standing straight out in front of him. "No hands."

He stopped talking, though, when he saw Dan's tongue lick his lower lip. "Oh!"

He managed to grab Dan's chin and bring his head up before catastrophe ensued. "Now I know how a well-endowed woman feels. Eyes up!" Lucifer was caught by the desire, intensified by the clarity of Dan's eyes. "My bad. It's a poor host who eats before his guest. I should have thought. Let me fix you something…"

He'd meant to say that he was a dab hand at a western omelet, but even the Devil makes mistakes.

"You're all flushed and rosy, Detective. It's a good look on you, but… Hey! Oh dear."

Dan had jerked his chin from Lucifer's grip, and before Lucifer could stop him Dan was sucking the Devil's cock. And, true to his word, Lucifer was coming and there was no stopping it.

He dropped his hand on Dan's head and stoked the soft plush. There was nothing else to do, except to vow to be there and to comfort him when the truth came out. And it would. Very soon. Despite being written in obscure Latin, set in impenetrable typefaces, and printed in musty books that haven't been read for centuries.

The Devil's spunk is highly addictive, it's how he assures the fealty of his minions, but the need works both ways.

"Hell's bells," said Lucifer. "Chloe's going to kill us both."

 _Finis  
05/24/2016_


End file.
